Annie O'Cassidy
Annie O'Cassidy is a student attending Prefeton High Appearance Physical Considering her build, Annie is uncharacteristically strong due to her activity and frequent babysitting. She's naturally thin with an hourglass figure, although her strength and height together ensure she is certainly not petite. Sporting HH cups and otherwise similarly curvaceous, Annie is very much conventionally attractive, and regularly makes the top 5, if not #1 spot in many a hotness tier list. Style Annie is fond of the dramatic, and rarely goes without some form of fun makeup combined with outfits that are, or at least were at some point, fashionable. When it comes to domestic-wear, Annie at home will often wear casual and simple outfits, featuring t-shirts, yoga pants, sweatpants, jogging shorts, and the like prominently. She is strongly farsighted, and needs eyeglasses to read. She has one pair of metal aviator reading glasses that she usually has on hand or nearby. Personal Personality A model absentminded professor, Annie is both smart and quite good at distracting herself. Though she generally preforms well in school, her heart is not entirely there, as she happily sacrifices detail for brevity in order to assure a little of her homework as possible is actually done at home. She tends to focus on results more so than the process, meaning she often fails to fully appreciate elegant mathematical proofs, or intricate literary analysis further than an acknowledgement. Contrary to her evident disinterest in conventional schooling, Annie does indeed enjoy learning, and has a vast repository of memes, youtube videos, and documentaries on various historical and scientific topics to prove said interest. She enjoys acting eccentrically, citing John Mulaney's story about Henry J. Finch IV to explain her believe that "people can just say, do, and wear whatever they damn well please, because people just say "Oh? That's just Annie!" and I think that there's some epic levels of personal freedom." She further maintains that curiosity is the key to unlocking "all sorts of funky talents," saying "I got into stage managing for theatre by walking in and just saying “I can do whatever backstage if you tell me how.” Boom, year three of the Era of Annie. Got bored at a friend’s birthday party out in the park, and saw an opportunity, and that’s the story of how I now know that alternate careers in stripping will indeed be accessible to me. Never underestimate the power of a fireman’s pole and good vibes. I should probably stop talking now." Skills *Polyglotism **English(C2) **Irish(C2) **Yiddish(C2) **Spanish(B1) *Piano/Pipe Organ *Puppetry *Makeup *Style *Stage Managing *Functioning on Little Sleep *Sewing *Childcare(Babysitting, Feeding, etc) *Grand-Strategy Gaming *Streaming *Banana consumption *Usage of Fireman's Poles *Specialty Dance Weaknesses *Insomnia *Worrying *Sometimes excessively brutally honest *Has trouble declining requests *Anger management *Can be controlling *Forgetful Powers Phase 1 Shadow Play(1) Annie can meld into shadows, as if she’s a part of it. Moving any faster than a tiptoe, or leaving the shadows automatically brings her back into her human form. Naturally, she can see in the dark. Phase 2 Shadow Play(2) Annie can meld into darkness, as if she’s a part of it. Once she leaves a shadow, however, she is not automatically brought back into her human form, but rather appears as a shadow shaped like herself on the wall. Direct illumination, such as shining a flashlight, will bring her out of this state instantly. Naturally, she can see in the dark. Voodoo Puppeteer(1) Annie can summon a marionette doll, up to a maximum size of 60cm. She controls them via a shadowy construct of horizontal control bars. Phase 3 Shadow Play(3) Annie can meld into darkness, as if she’s a part of it. Once she leaves a shadow, however, she is not automatically brought back into her human form, but rather appears as a shadow shaped like herself on the wall. Strong direct illumination, such as by higher watt flashlights, can bring her out of this state instantly. She does, however, have a defence against being seen. She may extend shadows such that she can envelope enclosed spaces in darkness, even lit ones, with decaying success based on the size of an area. She can plunge a small one-story home into pitch darkness, while a school gymnasium would merely be enveloped in a gloom. Penetrating this darkness requires intense light, such as flood lights. Naturally, she can see in the dark. Voodoo Puppeteer(3) Annie can summon as many voodoo marionettes as she can control(that generally being two, unless she summons a simple one that she can manipulate barefoot), up to a maximum size of around 2 metres tall. She controls them via a shadowy construct of horizontal control bars. Instead of summoning a marionette, she may instead summon only a control bar, and may assume control over other humanoid or animalistic objects(Mechs, toys, etc) as if they were her marionettes by throwing and hitting them with one of her summoned control bars. Biography Early Life Annie was born on Mother's Day, 2003, in East Jefferson Hospital in New Orleans, Louisiana. She recalls having a large family on her mother's side, but notes that she does not remember much of her childhood, save for the deaths in her family during and following Katrina. She and much of her family waited out the storm in her mother's family home, but ultimately pollutted water caused significant damage both to her home and to her family's health. Her mother died while pregnant, and then death after death came upon Annie's family. Recalling the time, she commented, "God, I've been to so many funerals..." Departure from New Orleans After the death of her father when she was 11, Annie and her one surviving relative in New Orleans, her maternal grandmother, left New Orleans with sums of inheritance and life insurance policies in tow, rendering her functionally a trust fund baby. Although Annie remained positive about the whole affair by going to therapy, and further insisting that she and her family would eventually be reunited in the afterlife, she remembers her grief, and keeps pictures of her lost family members on her mantle so that she remembers them each and every day. Life in Prefeton Annie's great grandmother owned a marionette of her childhood self, and it became Annie's after inheritance was processed. Her grandma encouraged her to use it, thus sparking a love for puppetry that continues to this day. She often performs for her cousins, Moira-Lee and Gilligan, and has dedicated herself to enjoying her teenage years as much as possible, and acting on her whims rather than overthinking things. This has thus far proven successful, albeit with some illegal caveats. She buys all of her own clothes, although how she can afford to is a "Trade Secret," as she puts it. Recently, her phase 1 power has begun to manifest, and she's noticed her ability to blend into the shadows can be used to great effect when sneaking in or out. Relationships Alis Alis and Annie have had limited interaction on account of Alis' disorder, but in there limited interaction, Alis has become unequivocally attracted to Annie, although Annie is not the only object of her lust. Harper Harper considers Annie attractive, and Annie has noticed Harper's looks in passing, but they have not personally interacted, leaving their relationship largely that of mutual, if somewhat uneven, acknowledgement of hotness. Isaac Over the last summer, Annie and Isaac struck up a friendship that soon bore benefits. After a few hookups, Annie started to notice some attitudes on his end that made her nervous, and so she slowly ghosted him and hoped for the best. Although she didn't know what to expect as far as his reaction went, she was very much relieved that there was little fallout. Maurice Maurice is perhaps one of Annie's oldest friends on the island, having met in 6th grade. Maurice was tasked with showing Annie around their middle school. The quiet brunet boy, and the boisterous redhead became fast friends, and, by 7th grade, were occasionally mockingly called a couple. In 8th grade, they had their first of many sleepovers when Annie's cousin Gilligan was born and returned with his mother from the hospital. Annie stayed at Maurice's house that entire week, sharing a room with him. It quickly became apparent to Maurice that Annie's propensity for wearing underwear in private child-free residences awoke something within him. Indeed, the sparks to his quiet crush on her were ignited that week. Through freshman and sophomore year, this crush and accidental friendzoned relationship blossomed. Maurice managed to dig himself so deep into the pits of self-imposed friendzoning that Annie has, on occasion, asked for input on nudes for her transient boyfriends' DMs, and even bestowed him with the secret to much of her income: Her Twitch, RedNOLA. Although de facto a titty-streamer, Annie has always been genuinely invested in the games she plays, and so her content is noteably unique, likewise creating unique difficulties for Maurice, as his attraction and earnest desire to provide feedback often collide. Recently, his interest in her has on occasion interfered with other duties, although nobody seems to properly notice except Maurice himself. Nikita In the beginning of junior year, Nikita fell for Annie, with the two having previously befriended one another over shared culture, interest in history, and humour. After a few weeks of dating, however, it became clear that the two had their hearts in different places as, during one of their first proper private makeout sessions, Annie unbuttoned her bra. This upset Nikita's more conservative sensibilities, and so the two decided on an amiable breakup, although, naturally, their friendship was never the same. Nikita still bears feelings for Annie, while Annie, though she had legitimately enjoyed their relationship, has sinced moved on and confines their relationship to nostalgia, although she was clear in their breakup that, if Nikita ever felt differently, she would be willing to give it another shot. Category:Prefeton Characters